User talk:Wyvern 0m3g4
Welcome Hi, welcome to One Piece: Ship of fools Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Wyvern 0m3g4 page. This is a fan fiction wiki on the manga series Onepiece. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'onepiece wiki']]...our home wiki about the series Please leave a message on [[User talk:Roranoa zoro|'my talk page']] if I can help with anything! '-- Roranoa zoro (Talk) 21:39, June 18, 2011' :Have fun :) Welcome to the wiki Hi. I'm Red falcon Randy. If you need any help just leave a message. Seriously! When I meant I can help you,I was talking about the wiki(as the site administrator!).....but as another user,I would be glad to help ya!...about the avatar,it's ur user namespace and your wish!-- Part 1 Adding Pages: Just go to a page. You'll see a rectangular box that says add a page. Click on it and Youll see three different pages. Choose one and you might be able to start a crew or create your very own pirate.(Make sure you look a the rules first.) That's for par 1. Thanks fo listening. :) really? I thought I was the only one who had that idea. It's great that someone other than me thought of it. Anyways, we should collaborate about our characters being allies.Putridas 06:34, June 20, 2011 (UTC) this is my opinion why not make a devil fruit called core core fruit a paramecia type that grants the user the ability to be as hot as the core Putridas 06:46, June 20, 2011 (UTC) cool nice, but why not make it the art art fruit? Hey couldnt help but notice you and Putridas talking about the draw draw fruit, Im sorry guys but it is taken by my Skyline Pirate Luna D. Caprio . . sorry dude but i thought id tell you before you create it on the character and have to change it . . Sorry man. 1NF3RNO 07:15, June 20, 2011 (UTC) wow i'd be better if you create you're own crew. and your crew and my crew can be allies. if you want help on how to create a page just visit... http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Ship_of_Fools_Wiki_Rules Putridas 07:18, June 20, 2011 (UTC) OMG WHY NAME IT THE CLAY CLAY FRUIT! Putridas 07:45, June 20, 2011 (UTC) our crews They should be independent but they're on a treaty or something like that,.Putridas 11:11, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Hoping to read it Nice, I sure hope that you create an awesome character. Putridas 11:19, June 20, 2011 (UTC) I have a great offer my friend! Hey! I see your charecter isn't done. If you wan't would you like to do a crossover? Message me if you wan't to. Let's get started! I had the idea of the Red Falcon Pirates meeting Chris (before time skip) before he became a pirate and helping him get ready for his life as a pirate.(Even though he's older) Reason on Pleasure Island The Red Falcons are there to stock up for a very long journey. That's when they find Chris being beaten by some thugs. They defeat the thugs and start treating him immediately. Let's do this thing! Yeah! Your really progressing on this site. That sounds good to me! Rough draft I'll get started right away with the rough draft. How many parts would you like? Do you understand? Each part is like an episode of a saga. (You've watched Dbz so you know what I mean.) A crossover usually has three parts or more. You do each part one day at a time. picture You should find a suitable picture for chris Putridas 19:04, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Would you like to use this picture for Chris. Oh, i'm sorry, I almost forgot about the picture. >_< I'm not sure if Chris would look like that, maybe something more subdued. If you guys are truly concerned about having a picture available, i'll find one A.S.A.P. I like the one I used, how about you guys? Wyvern 0m3g4 01:23, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Nice plan Nice plan. If you need help just message me. Yeah................ Um. Wy? I'm kinda can't do the 3rd part. I don't really have the time. So. Maybe this will be good for you to do this part. Sorry. Thanks Today's training will be about handling more than one opponet at once. Thanks! Good luck! Family affairs. Yeah! That would totally be so awsome! I can see Randy's face now finding out his sister is a pirate. Oh! And hs aunt is dead. She was killed by Gekko Moriah.